


Fulminante passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [34]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot e PWP Thorki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Snake [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’Advent Calendar.  
> Prompt: 48. Nudo in pubblico  
> Fandom: Thor  
> Personaggi: Thor, Loki

Nudo in pubblico

Thor chinò il capo, rosso in volto, con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aria sperduta. Sul suo collo era ben visibile un cerchio di metallo da cui si alzavano scintille elettriche, i suoi capelli erano tagliati cortissimi e il suo corpo muscoloso, completamente ignudo, tremava.

La valchiria si portò una bottiglia di liquore alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto, lo raggiunse con un calcio alla schiena, costringendolo ad avanzare.

Thor si ritrovò davanti al vetro che lo separava dai compratori, gli alieni erano seduti in comode poltroncine rosse. Li guardò con gli occhi liquidi, indossavano tuniche dai colori sgargianti e avevano le pelli decorate da tatuaggi fosforescenti. Thor si sentì mancare, il corpo gli doleva e l’imbarazzo gli faceva battere forte il cuore, aveva le braccia legate dietro la schiena e inutilmente serrava le gambe per nascondere le sue nudità.

«Avanti! Voglio sentire delle offerte!» sbraitò il padrone di casa.

Thor serrò gli occhi e Valchiria gli sussurrò all’orecchio: «Non è così male una volta che ti abitui. Dai, vedrai che l’asta si svolgerà in fretta. Ti basterà ubriacarti e domani ti sarai dimenticato tutto».

Il dio asgardiano sibilò: «Tu fai così?». La sentì ridacchiare e rispondergli: «Oh no, io sono sul carro dei vincitori. Sto con il campione». "Certo che si vede che Hulk è ancora ingenuo, non ha capito che lei sta con lui solo per salvaguardarsi " pensò. «Spero che ritroveremo entrambi la dignità di guerrieri di Asgard».

Valchiria gli palpò il sedere. «Intanto sei tu quello umiliato».

Thor fece per ritrarsi, ma fu raggiunto da una scarica elettrica e ricadde in ginocchio, ansimando. Iniziò a sentire delle urla di proposte, mentre Valchiria lo obbligava ad alzare la testa. Involontariamente la saliva aveva iniziato a scivolare dalla sua bocca, mentre si sentiva svenire.

La proposta più alta arrivò da un uomo incappucciato, Thor riuscì a intravederne gli stivali prima di svenire, pensando: "Se non divento il miglior gladiatore questo è il futuro che mi aspetta, ma non posso neanche condannare Banner".

***

«Svegliati bimbo mio». Thor mugolò nel sonno, sentendo la voce di sua madre e spalancò gli occhi, si massaggiò la testa dolente, ritrovandosi in un letto. Si guardò intorno e arrossì, vedendosi ancora ignudo, con le braccia libere si nascose l’intimità.

«Ti vergogni a farti vedere nudo in pubblico?» si sentì domandare da una voce maschile contraffatta dalla magia.

Thor rialzò a fatica la testa. «Avete già consumato ciò per cui avete pagato, straniero?».

L’altro era avvolto in un pesante mantello e giocava con le catene che lo avevano tenuto legato. «Persino qui è giunta la fama del generale di Asgard. Si diceva che passaste tutte le notti con le donne più belle dei pianeti soggiogati in battaglia e che cantavate nudo, danzando sui tavoli dei banchetti della vittoria» raccontò.

Thor fece un sorriso storto, sussurrando: «Solo leggende. In realtà sono sempre stato pudico. Mio fratello è sempre stato quello disinibito della famiglia, anche se pochi lo sanno».

L’altro gli si avvicinò, sedendosi accanto a lui e gli porse una crema. «Avete un fratello?» gli domandò, le sue mani non si vedevano coperte dalla stoffa.

Thor inarcò un sopracciglio e l’altro gli spiegò: «“Per le bruciature dovute alle scariche elettriche».

Thor prese l’unguento e, svitato il tappo, se ne spalmò vigorosamente sul corpo, lo sconosciuto gli coprì l’intimità con un lenzuolo rosso fiammante.

Thor sussurrò: «Sì, che sono convinto che abbia già donato fin troppo le sue grazie per arrivare in alto. La farò pagare a questa gente se solo lo vorrà».

Loki lo abbracciò e gli accarezzò la testa, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: «Come hai capito ero io?».

Thor rispose: «Gli stivali. Avevano più stile di quelli degli altri». "La sua sola presenza mi consola" pensò, mentre l’altro lo aiutava a spalmarsi la crema.


	2. Servi delle gemme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 13. Artifact  
> Warning: artefatto ipnotico; dub-con; implied m-preg.

Servi delle gemme

Nella stanza c’erano dei divanetti sfondati, bottiglie di birra abbandonate alla rinfusa sul pavimento, delle cuffie da gaming abbandonate su un televisore e diversi calzini sporchi.

Thor giocherellava con le mani, guardando Loki davanti a sé con aria confusa, pensando: "Non riesco a crederci! Mio fratello era morto, ma ora è qui davanti a me". Affondò ancor di più in uno dei divanetti sfondati. «Non riesco a capire…» gemette.

Loki scrollò le spalle e aprì un cofanetto, rispondendogli: «Non devi preoccuparti. Io, come Wanda e molti altri, siamo stati salvati da altre gemme. Simili, ma non uguali a quelle dell’infinito. Incredibilmente potenti, anche se non a quel livello, che possono molto nel nostro universo

«Io sono felice di rivederti, mi sei mancato così tanto. Però continuo a non capire, parli di quelle gemme come se avessero volontà propria

Loki cambiò discorso, interrogandolo: «Cosa faresti per salvare Stark?». «Farei qualsiasi cosa per salvare Tony. Lui si è sacrificato per salvare tutti» piagnucolò Thor.

«Qualsiasi cosa?» chiese conferma Loki. «Qualsiasi» gemette Thor, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani

«Per riportarlo indietro…» disse Loki e il suo sguardo si fece più intenso. «… Abbiamo bisogno di farlo reincarnare». «Come si potrebbe fare?» s’incuriosì Thor.

Loki gli mostrò il contenuto del cofanetto: una collana, era formata da una catena d’oro e una gemma rossa che brillava di luce propria, ben riconoscibile nonostante le luci della stanza che si riflettevano sulla sua superficie.

Thor si sporse per guardarle meglio il gioiello, dal rubino si dipartirono degli anelli color sangue che si rifletterono nell’unico occhio sano della divinità, che si riempì di spirali vermiglie.

«... Devo ... indossarlo», decise. Prendendo la catena d'oro che il dio dell’inganno gli porgeva con entrambe le mani, lo indossò lasciando che gli ricadesse sul petto muscoloso. "Sento ogni mia paura cessare. Mi sento come se ogni mio dolore fosse stato curato e avessi finalmente tutto quello che può appagarmi". «... Non mi sono mai sentito ... così felice prima ... " sospirò, mentre un sorriso beato cominciava a formarsi sul suo viso.

«Tu mi ami, non è vero?» lo interrogò Loki. Thor rispose sincero: «Sì, certo… Da sempre…».

Loki lo incalzò con un’altra domanda: «Ora?». «Ora sei la mia divinità. Tutto quello che voglio è seguire la tua volontà: donandoti il mio corpo e la mia anima» rispose Thor, la lingua che gli pendeva dalla bocca.

"Attraverso quel gioiello, vorrà solo venerarmi e obbedirmi ciecamente" pensò Loki, ascoltandolo gemere di piacere. Thor ridacchiò, gorgogliando. "Sto dimenticando tutto, resta solo il ‘padrone’ e il piacere che provo a seguire i suoi desideri. Voglio solo obbedire ai suoi ordini, questo mi renderà felice.

Ero così stanco di soffrire e ora sto così bene, mi sento finalmente al sicuro e felice" pensò, perso in una trance euforica.

Loki gli chiese: «Andiamo a fare il nostro bambino, ti va?».

«S-sì, padrone rispose Thor, alzandosi in piedi. «Non preoccuparti. Quel gioiello ti permetterà di ovviare al problema di essere uomo» lo rassicurò Loki, conducendolo verso la camera da letto.

Thor fece un sorriso ebete e gemette: «Voglio tanto», la sua virilità ben evidente nonostante i vestiti.


	3. Notte di Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt:18. Fico – Fecondità  
> What if; death-fix.

Notte di Halloween

Visione camminava lungo la strada illuminata dai lampioni, il lungo mantello gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

«Alla luce della luna il piccolo vampiro avanza. Sorride, il suo visetto roseo nasconde una terribile pericolosità, i suoi canini si allungano e i suoi occhi vengono cerchiati da occhiaie violette. Ride, mostrando la sua pericolosità: brama del sangue…» raccontò.

Billy, aggrappato alla sua testa, seduto sulle spalle del genitore, rabbrividì. «Se fossi davvero così, mi farei paura da solo» ammise, raddrizzando i denti di plastica finti.

Visione ridacchiò.

Tommy, che correva con la supervelocità intorno ai due, scoppiò a ridere. «Sei il solito fifone» punzecchiò il gemello che rispose con una pernacchia.

«Voi due, smettetela di litigare» li richiamò la madre, indossava un succinto costume rosso da strega.

Tommy iniziò a correre intorno a lei, al contrario del gemello vestito da vampiro indossava un costume di lupo mannaro. Si fermò sotto un lampione, contando i dolcetti che conteneva la busta che conteneva.

«Penso che in quella casa abbiano tanti dolcetti. Dirigiamoci lì» propose Visione. I suoi poteri avevano creato delle fattezze umane: pelle rosea, capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.

Thor li raggiunse, tonando: «Amo questo genere di festività midgardiane!». Loki, seguendolo, borbottò piano: «Io, invece, non apprezzo i mocciosi». Si schiarì la voce e alzò il tono: «Ringraziate che la gente dopo il blip non si spaventi dei metaumani. Perché altrimenti la gente starebbe correndo in preda al panico in questo momento».

«Loki, non riesco a capire il tuo costume» iniziò Wanda e il mago la interruppe rispondendo: «Sono un punk».

«A me piace il tuo travestimento, fratello» s’intromise Thor. «Tu sei un pervertito, Thor» ringhiò Loki. Guardò in lontananza una donna intenta ad appendere dei panni e dei bambini vestiti da zombie che correvano intorno a delle zucche.

«Non vedo l’ora che nostro figlio possa divertirsi con questi ragazzi» disse gioviale Thor, seguendo il suo sguardo.

Visione inarcò un sopracciglio e mise suo figlio a terra, indicandogli di raggiungere il gemello. «Figlio?» chiese, assicurandosi che Billy si fosse allontanato.

Thor annuì. «Aspettiamo un bambino» rispose, con tono colmo di orgoglio. «Io lo aspetto, tu sei solo il padre… E come dio anche della fecondità non dovrebbe essere stata così difficile la tua parte» brontolò Loki.

Wanda si voltò per nascondere una smorfia. "Meglio non fargli notare che si tratta di incesto. In fondo sono divinità, avranno tradizioni diverse" pensò.


End file.
